wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Glow
Glow is the main character in A Destiny Found, a story written by user Congela-The-IceWing and is on Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7EGlow is a female SkyWing and the lost SkyWing of destiny. She lives with her adoptive family, the White Capes, and her adoptive mother, a former IceWing soldier named Frigga. She lives with her friends Corona, a SandWing, Evenstar, a NightWing, and Kite, a SkyWing. She was raised by Frigga and the two eldest members of the White Capes under her Whitecap, a SeaWing prince, and Willow, a MudWing. Appearance Glow is large and muscular, from being trained and teaching combat. Her scales are a deep red and her wings and underbelly are a light pastel orange. Her eyes are amber-coloured, typical of her tribe. Since her journey in the Sky Kingdom, she has claw-mark scars along her left side and her right ear is torn, as well as her jaw being injured. She's missing her left canine, the front tooth next to it, and the tooth next to that one is chipped. Her lip has two long scars from having her teeth broken from them. Biography Pre-Series Glow's egg was stolen by Hvitur from the Sky Palace the night before the brightest night. He was killed and her egg was rescued by his sister, Frigga. She was hatched on the brightest night under Frigga, Whitecap, and Willow's watch. Over the years learning about and studying the war, Glow had grown a consuming hatred for Burn, the eldest and most violent of the sisters contending for the throne that was taken from Queen Oasis by a scavenger. Burn had little value for life other than her own personal agenda, and killed dragons for fun. Glow was accompanying Frigga and Willow when they visited the Scorpion Den in the Kingdom of Sand when they saw Corona being apprehended by an Outclaw. Frigga paid the officer on Corona's behalf and once he left, they introduced themselves to each other. Corona had quickly befriended Glow and Frigga offered her a position in the White Capes. The next day, Corona had officially joined them. The other members were brought to them. Frigga brought Evenstar's egg home from a visit to the Mud Kingdom, and Corona and Glow watched him hatch. Evenstar found Kite barely alive in the cold rain, and Glow helped bring him home to take care of him. A Destiny Found Glow discovered she's the SkyWing of destiny after following Webs and spying on the dragonets of destiny. She was angry at Frigga for keeping it from her and after discovering what Burn had done to Hvitur, she grew to hate her even more and vowed to kill Burn. When the dragonets and Kestrel were captured by Queen Scarlet, the White Capes followed them to the Sky Kingdom. On the way, they befriended a group of SkyWing soldiers who were related to Kite's parents, Ore, Flashover, Combustion, and Charcoal, Kite's aunt and Condor's sister. They promised to keep Cinnabar from discovering Kite throughout their entire visit. Upon arriving at the palace, they were immediately threatened by Cinnabar, Kite's mother. Scarlet stopped her and welcomed them. Glow and Kite befriended Vermilion on a tour of the Sky City, and befriended Umbalite, Vermilion's secret lover and what Cinnabar calls a "Gypsy." Later that night, Glow befriended Peril when she noticed her sneaking around the palace. They went to the Sky City Tavern, Glow not knowing who Peril was in relation to the arena. There, they talked, laughed, had a drink, and befriended the general of the army, One-Eye, Charcoal and Condor's father and Kite's grandfather, and the owners of the tavern, Rojo, the bartender, and Rouge, the harpsichord player. The next day, Glow watched Horizon die and was led by Vermilion to Umbalite's home, where Glow and Corona befriended her family. Through Zinc, Umbalite's grandmother, she learns that the RainWings and SkyWings were directly related thousands of years before the Scorching, and obtains the original documents from the events the elderly SkyWing described. Glow had Vermilion pawn them off to One-Eye to keep safe in case either of them were suspected of treachery to the queen. After watching Clay and Fjord fight, Glow goes with Peril to meet Clay. Glow quickly befriends the mellow MudWing and calms his worries about the flaming SkyWing once Peril leaves them alone. Glow returns to the palace and has an argument with Peril about her living situation which ends in Peril being grateful for having Glow as a friend. The next day, after her, Clay, and Peril discuss on seeing Kestrel's trial the next morning, she speaks with the IceWing on the spire next to Clay's. She discovers that the IceWing is Snowstorm, Frigga's older sister, alive. She tries to get information on where Glass, Frigga's son and Whitecap's lover, and only comes out of it with either he's still alive or Burn has killed him and stuffed him. The next morning, Corona, Frigga, and Glow wake up to watch the trial, Frigga reuniting temporarily with Snowstorm. During the trial, when Osprey reveals that Kestrel is Peril's mother and that Scarlet lied to her, Peril flies down to stand up to the queen. Seeing the queen continue to lie and manipulate Peril, Glow couldn't stand it and flew down to defend her. After no one in the audience does or says anything, Corona joins her as well, defending the both of them. Scarlet tries to fight Glow and Corona, but gains the upper hand and kills Osprey while the pair are distracted. Glow tried to save him, only to be stopped by Cinnabar. She's locked with Kestrel and is forced to speak to the dragon who abused the dragonets of destiny. Glow has no qualms questioning and calling Kestrel out on her behaviour, and eventually, Kestrel comes clean about everything she felt about the situation. Glow reveals her identity to her, and tells her that Glory's a dragonet of destiny regardless of Glow's status. Glow and Corona are reunited and imprisoned with Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight in Peril's room. When Scarlet and Burn are talking, Glow is consumed by rage, hatred, and the desire to kill, and attacks Burn. Burn took no effort in incapacitating Glow, and left her with a scarred side and a torn ear. Tsunami cleaned Clay and Glow's wounds after Corona consoles Glow in her hour of self-doubt and self-loathing for her reckless decision. Peril and Evenstar enter shortly after, Evenstar tending to Glow's injuries and Peril cauterizing Glow's ear (under Evenstar's careful instruction and supervision.) They rescue Kite and follow Peril through the palace to a waterfall. While there, Glow realizes they're being followed and hurries the group, causing Clay to touch Peril and realize that he's fireproof. The guards take Kite away and Scarlet plans to hand him to Cinnabar the next day and Glow realizes that Peril betrayed them. They all fall asleep together shortly after deciding to get to know one another, and promise to help each other out when they got the chance. The next day, after Tsunami kills Gill and refuses to fight Starflight, and Corona and Evenstar team up with Tsunami and Starflight to fight scavengers, Morrowseer and his NightWings arrive. They kill the IceWings except Snowstorm. Morrowseer remarks that she looks and behaves like her father, Commander Freeze, and says that she will die as he lived and snaps her neck. Frigga flies to fight him, and Corona, using the key she filched off the guards, frees herself and Glow to help Frigga fight the NightWings. They hold their own fairly well until Morrowseer's about to kill Frigga. Glow attacks him and bites down hard on the back of his neck, damaging her jaw and her teeth and leaving a scar underneath Morrowseer's jaw. Morrowseer lets Frigga go and takes Starflight and leaves. After that, Glow's forced to fight Peril and Clay in the Champion's Shield for Kestrel. When Clay and Peril are fighting, Glow stops them, telling Peril that she has a choice and she has the support of dragons who really care about her. In an effort to rile up Glow, Scarlet reveals subtly that Glow is her daughter while keeping the audience in the dark. Glory then shoots her venom, corroding Scarlet's face and causing panic in the Sky Kingdom. Peril frees the other dragons and with the help of Kite's soldier friends, run off to free Kestrel and One-Eye and flee the Sky Kingdom. Once they all meet at the bottom of a waterfall in a cave below the palace, Frigga sees two SkyWings approaching and nearly kills them before she's stopped by Charcoal. The two SkyWings reveal themselves as Condor and Avalanche. After Peril and the dragonets of destiny leave, Glow, Corona, and the SkyWings plan on how they'll rescue Kite and head north toward the cave Cinnabar likely has Kite in. They arrive and begin knocking out SkyWings and then storm the cave, where Condor and Cinnabar have their final showdown and the others fight the guards. Glow begins getting overpowered by two male guards who have ulterior motives about what they'll do with Glow aside from killing her. Corona succeeds in distracting them by pulling one off Glow and killing him with a barb to the throat. Glow nearly gets away, but the guard holds her down and sexually assaults her, nearly raping her until Frigga arrives and kills him with her frostbreath on sight. Frigga comforts Glow, and then leaves the task to Ore while Frigga kills Cinnabar. After she's dead, Condor says goodbye to Avalanche, and goes with his friends to escort the White Capes to the Bay of a Thousand Scales safely. Glow is still affected by what happened, but is keeping herself distracted by talking with Whitecap and Willow and consoling Kite. Kite walks outside and makes peace with Frigga, and then they discover that due to everything that's happened, Frigga decided to take a break and go to the Rainforest Kingdom to grieve. Condor is put in charge and Frigga begins getting everything ready. Whitecap tells Glow how he relaxes and falls asleep, and she tries it. While she's still affected by the assault, she feels better. She knows that eventually, she will come to terms with it and feel better, but she knows that it wasn't that moment. She knows that she needs time and patience with herself. An Ocean Return Coming Soon... Personality Glow is determined and strong-willed, not afraid to speak out against injustice, even to her own detriment. In Corona's words she "thinks with her gut and forgets to use her head, too." Anger and impulse are her main vices and they get her in trouble more times than she likes to admit. She cares a lot about her loved ones and would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. She loves her family and would be devastated if anything bad happened to them. With her loved ones, she's far more patient and forgiving, especially with their mental issues such as Kite's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Corona's depression. She knows that being gentle is the approach to go with the dragons she's encountered thus far and acts accordingly. Since Willow moved into Whitecap's forge, she became the big sister to the others and looks out for them like a big sister would. Family Tree Relationships Frigga Frigga raised Glow and is essentially her mother. Frigga sang a lullaby to Glow that she memorized and often sings to the others when they have trouble sleeping. Frigga is very protective of Glow and fiercely loyal to her adopted dragonets. Having left behind a mate and dragonet herself, it was very hard for her, but she did it anyways and she loves them all so much. Frigga taught Glow mostly combat, and thus, Glow teaches it to Kite and Evenstar when she has the opportunity. Whitecap Whitecap is like her big brother. He helped Frigga raise her and even taught her Aquatic, even though she couldn't speak it. Whitecap is very gentle and tender, often having a similarly dry sense of humour to Corona's (puns, mostly). He often diffuses the conflicts between his younger dragonets and is eager to help them study and learn more. Glow and him have a very good relationship despite not seeing him that often in her later years and she finds his presence comforting. Willow Willow is like the fussy big sister to Glow. While Whitecap is more easygoing and laid back, Willow is paranoid, anxious, and constantly fussing over her younger counterparts. When Glow was younger, Willow served as her impulse control. While Glow can get frustrated with Willow's constant worrying, she's grateful that she's at least sensible and always looking out for her. Since Willow's left the cave, Corona and Evenstar have become her impulse control to draw from. Corona Corona is Glow's best friend. She sleeps on the sleeping cave just underneath her and they do practically everything together since they met. Glow is the only one, besides Frigga, who really knows about Corona's inner struggle in moving on from her situation in the Scorpion Den and Tarantula's abuse, even witnessing her self-harm on a snowy day. Glow knows about Corona's inner demons and is patient in helping her overcome them, never chastising or belittling her for them. Corona extends the same to Glow, and they're very devoted to each other. Corona would die to protect Glow and Glow would do the same. Glow recently is feeling some very conflicted feelings towards Corona, but she still sees her as her best and closest friend. Evenstar Evenstar both perplexes and enamours Glow. Evenstar seems to know everything about everyone, but always knows what to say to make the dragons he talks to feel better. Glow remarks on his wealth of wisdom for one so young, and she's grateful to have his calming and reassuring presence around. Glow helped raise him since he hatched with them and saw how confident he had grown, both in himself and his ability to help others. Even when he was small, he always wanted to help everyone. Glow sees him as the dragon to go to when she has problems she can't really go to anyone for, even Corona, because they're usually problems that she herself doesn't realize and she knows that Evenstar will pick up on them and know how to help. Kite Kite is like her little brother. Them both being SkyWings, she feels a special sort of kinship with him and always is helping him by teaching him how to fight. Glow is the one Kite goes to when he has PTSD episodes, and Glow just simply hold him until it's all done. Glow stood by him while Willow and Frigga nursed him back to health after finding him in a storm. Glow had always felt really close to Kite, his upbeat and optimistic attitude always giving her hope for Pyrrhia. Glow was extremely upset when her recklessness put him back in his abusive mother's claws, and she still blames herself for it. Clay Clay is a dragon she gets along well with. She really likes his friendliness and his mellow calmness. She thinks that she would have lived to have grown up with him, but was happy about living the life she lived regardless. She thinks of him as a good friend and a reliable ally. Tsunami Glow and Tsunami don't really have much of an opinion on each other. It's mostly just mutual respect and admiration at the moment, Glow marveling at Tsunami's skill and ability and Tsunami marveling at Glow's sheer gall and audacity. Glory Glow feels both great respect for the snarky and sarcastic RainWing, and pity for the situation she was placed in. Glow often felt like if she had grown up with the dragonets instead of Glory, she wouldn't have endured Kestrel's abuse. But regardless, Glow was thankful she grew up with Clay and her other friends as a support group and thinks very highly of Glory. Starflight She hasn't interacted much with Starflight to really get to know him. He seems really nervous, but Glow would really like to get to know and properly befriend Starflight. Overall, she likes him. Sunny From the moment she spied on them, Glow was enamoured with the golden barbless SandWing. Everything about her made Glow's head spin. She was beautiful, she was kind, she was sweet, she cared so much about everyone, she believed in the best in dragons, and was just a wonderful influence on everyone. Glow is deeply infatuated with Sunny and her friends constantly tease her about it. Peril Peril is a friend she became very close to in a short period of time. She spent most of her nights with Peril, and got to know her before she discovered she was the arena champion. She got to see the real side of Peril. the bubbly, quirky, and fun dragon that Scarlet didn't program. Throughout the journey, Glow was determined to prove to Peril that she didn't have to live the life she lived just because Scarlet said so, and made it a point to show her that she and her friends cared about her and that they were willing to give her the life and the family she deserved. Ultimately, she declined their offer, saying that she wants to take a break for a while. Glow respected her choice, given that it was the first time Peril was ever given a choice, and that that was what Glow wanted for her ultimately - the power to choose. Queen Scarlet Glow's biological mother and a dragon that Glow quickly grew to loathe. Scarlet knew she was the SkyWing egg Burn failed to kill and told Glow subtly that Scarlet was her mother during Glow's fight with Clay and Peril. After knowing and hearing how Scarlet has abused Peril and witnessed how cruel and uncaring she was, she wanted nothing to do with her. Glow has a hard time accepting that Scarlet's blood is in her veins, but recognizes that that means nothing. She just uncomfortable sharing blood with a dragon she hates so much. Condor Glow has a good relationship with him. Since he's Kite's father and has been kind to her adoptive family and has since come back to stay with Kite, she holds him in high regard. She's glad that he's back in Kite's life and has sequentially become part of hers as well. Avalanche Glow appreciated that she took care of Condor in the time he spent away with the Talons of Peace, but didn't approve or appreciate the way she talked and treated Peril upon meeting her. Charcoal, Combustion, Ore, and Flashover Glow very quickly befriended the soldiers after finding Charcoal injured. After talking more with them, Glow really found herself enjoying their tough and gruff attitude. Throughout their journey through the Sky Kingdom, they continued to help and assist Glow and the White Capes, earning her trust. Cinnabar Kite's abusive mother and a captain in Scarlet's army. Glow was instantly antagonized by Cinnabar and was constantly picked on at every opportunity. Glow hates Cinnabar for how she treated Kite and Condor and how she treats traveler dragons. Although, she often wonders if there was some kind of chance of redemption possible for Cinnabar. She'll never know the answer, but she's glad that Kite got the best possible ending out of his situation regardless. One-Eye/Flint Glow met One-Eye at the Sky City Tavern with Peril, and instantly won him over. Glow really admired his jovial spirit and commanding presence (him being the general of the army helped) and the authority he held over his troops. Knowing that he was Kite's grandfather also might have influenced her opinion a slight, but overall she respects and likes One-Eye a lot. Rojo Glow met him when he served her at the bar in the tavern. She thought he was friendly and a kind bartender and appreciated his enthusiasm in her experience as a patron of their establishment. Rouge Rojo's wife and harpsichord player, Glow met her the same night she met Peril and One-Eye. She struck Glow as a confident, beautiful, and hopeful dragon when she agreed to play the dragonets of destiny bar song for everyone to sing. Prince Vermilion Scarlet's oldest son and Glow's tour guide. Glow quickly befriended the charming SkyWing and earned his trust, which eventually became more important once she revealed her identity to her and upon that, him realizing that she's his sister. Vermilion eventually introduced Glow to his only real family (Umbalite's) and proved to be a loyal ally when displacing Zinc's scrolls and keeping Glow's identity secret from everyone else. Princess Ruby Glow bumped into the princess just before going to Kestrel's trial in secret. After chatting with her, Glow thought she would make a beneficial and good queen if she could only de-throne and challenge Scarlet. She also thought that Ruby was a pretty alright mother, talking about Cliff fondly and with love, which made sense given that Flashover is Cliff's father. Umbalite The Merchant Plaza manager and a traveling dragon. Glow was introduced to her by Vermilion, her secret lover, and was appalled by Cinnabar's treatment of her. Her family is considered "Gypsies" by dragons like Cinnabar, and Glow finds that unfair. Glow became closer to her family than to her, but likes her regardless. Thermal and Gust Umbalite's older twins. Glow was amused by their antics and liked their quirkiness. Thermal (Congela) especially was friendly to her, and Glow appreciated it. The other twin to Thermal, Gust (Congela), was more cautious than Thermal was, but was equally quirky. Just more discreetly. She did earn Gust's trust when she revealed her identity, and Glow doesn't take it for granted. Falcon Umbalite's deaf younger brother. While Glow couldn't communicate with him like Corona could (because she didn't know Sign Language), she thought Falcon (Congela) was sweet and friendly. Amethyst Umbalite's mother was very kind to Glow and Corona. Glow tried her exotic cooking and really enjoyed it. She appreciated Amethyst (A Destiny Found)'s generosity and charity to her and Corona. Citrine Umbalite's father, and the one dragon in the family Glow didn't really get that close to. She doesn't really have that much of an opinion of Citrine (Congela), but thinks he's pleasant. Zinc Umbalite's grandmother of 150 years. Glow greatly respects this dragon and was honoured to learn about the SkyWings and RainWings' histories from her, and was even more humbled when Zinc trusted her with the original scrolls documenting the event. She still has the scrolls and intends to use them when she visits the Rainforest Kingdom and meets Queen Grandeur. Snowstorm Glow briefly met Snowstorm, Frigga's sister, in the arena on her spire. Snowstorm instantly earned her respect and her attention upon meeting her, and although it was hard to watch, Snowstorm was a fierce and loyal fighter until her tragic end. Snowstorm struck her as a proud but humble captain and felt much sorrow both for her and Frigga. Morrowseer Glow first saw him and thought he was simply pompous and stuck-up. Upon learning that he planned to kill Glory, she realized that he had cruel in his personality as well. But the deciding moment was when he murdered Snowstorm, Frigga's only remaining family member, in front of her in cold blood. Glow fought him after fending off his battalion of NightWings by Corona's side and was injured by his armour scales. Ever since then, Glow has had a seething rage toward him, and longs to meet him in battle again to finish what she had started with him. Kestrel Glow briefly shared a cell with her, and didn't like her at all. She hated the way she treated the dragonets (and still does) but soon saw a deeper side to the SkyWing. Despite still not happy with her, she hoped the best for her still upon her departure. Burn There is no dragon that Glow detests and loathes more than Burn, the oldest and most violent of her sisters contending for the SandWing throne. To Glow, no dragon has such little regard or care for lives, especially innocent dragons that had nothing to do with the war. Her hatred elevated when she discovered Burn's transgressions on her and Hvitur, Frigga's brother and who was to be one of hers and the other dragonets of destiny's caregivers, was killed by Burn and she herself was almost smashed. Upon attacking Burn and barely surviving (thanks to Queen Scarlet), she's even more determined to kill and defeat Burn. = Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)